1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a method and device for showing the conditions of an electronic device, and particularly relates to a method and device for showing the working conditions of a computer-related apparatus.
2. Related Art
As electronic technologies are rapidly developed, people use electronic products more and more in their daily lives. Especially some computer-related apparatus, such as computers, are very popular for governments, enterprises, homes and persons for different kinds of uses.
In convention computer-related apparatus, a power supply generally provides a PGS (power good signal) and a power fail signal to the processing unit. The PGS is a signal informing that the power output is ready and the device can be turned on. While, the power fail signal indicates that the output is not ready or too low. The PGS and the power fail signal are generally identified by logical values “1” or “high” as power good, and “0” or “low” as power fail.
However, the PGS only indicates the condition of power supply, it does not provide the status of the information-processing device. Therefore, there is a prior art that utilizes the falling edge of PGS to fetch the condition of the information-processing device, and display through light emitting diodes (LED). However, when the PGS changes or disappears (that means the power is shut down or not stable), the condition of the information-processing device cannot be determined, which causes inconvenience to the user.
Hence, there is a need for us to acquire a device or method that can display the condition of an information device for easy reference at any time.